


touch me, i dare you

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, i'm terrible pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been...too long since i've written and i'm sorry. i'm trying to get back into it as summer continues.</p></blockquote>





	touch me, i dare you

_tylerwhatareyoudoing_ **nothingi'mnotgoinganything __**_tylerpleasestop_ **joshican'timsorry __**_tyleriloveyoupleaseyoucan'tdothis ****_**butiam**

**Author's Note:**

> it's been...too long since i've written and i'm sorry. i'm trying to get back into it as summer continues.


End file.
